Question de volonté
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Oneshot. Jisbon. Ce n'est pas une suite à "Je ne vous aime pas" mais c'est un peu dans le meme style et un peu plus long . Lisbon est un peu triste ces temps-ci et Jane décide d'organiser une petite surprise pour la faire sourire.


_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (si c'était le cas, je garderais Jane, je vous laisserais les autres, ça va de soi…)_

_J'ai eu quelques reviews sur une de mes autres histoires qui m'ont données envie d'en écrire une autre donc voilà._

_---- Réponses aux reviews qui m'ont été écrites sur le oneshot « Je ne vous aime pas » ----_

_**Ablusteryday**__ : Très touchée par ton commentaire ^^ merci beaucoup._

_**Saraweir**__ : Contente que ma fic t'es plu ! Et comme tu disais « une autre », en voici une autre._

_**Milou9**__ : J'espère que ce oneshot sera aussi un petit moment de bonheur !_

_**Glouton-mania : **__« dialogues savoureux », normal pour un glouton ^^ J'ai essayé de faire de nouveau des dialogues savoureux pour apaiser ton appétit !_

_**QUESTION DE VOLONTE**_

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parait si triste ? Elle allait très bien hier.

- Elle a peut-être eu une mauvaise nouvelle, je n'sais pas… Et puis ça ne nous regarde pas, Grace.

L'agent Van Pelt était la personne la plus sensible au sein de l'équipe du CBI et voir sa patronne si peu joyeuse par rapport à d'habitude l'inquiétait. Rigsby, quand à lui, préférait s'occuper de ses affaires car il ne savait que trop bien comment Lisbon réagirait si elle les voyait chuchoter ainsi à propos d'elle.

- Je trouve ça bizarre, c'est tout, se justifia la jeune rousse.

- Oui mais Lisbon n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer très longtemps, ça ira mieux demain.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas…

- Vous êtes fatigants à la fin, c'est vous les flics, vous avez accès à tous les dossiers que vous voulez et vous ne regardez même pas le plus important, intervint Jane qui était allongé sur son canapé. N'y a-t-il que moi qui ai lu le dossier de Lisbon ?

- Tu sais quelque chose ? S'enquit Rigsby.

- Oui, répondit le consultant en se levant pour s'approcher d'eux.

Rigsby et Van Pelt le dévisagèrent, attendant qu'il parle mais il n'en fit rien.

- Alors ? Insista Van Pelt

Jane baissa la voix.

- Une fois que je vous aurez dit ce que c'était, surtout ne tournez pas votre regard vers elle d'un air compatissant, cela l'énerverait au plus haut point.

Ses collègues acquiescèrent.

- C'est l'anniversaire de mort de sa mère demain. Je pense qu'elle pense au fait qu'elle doit aller sur la tombe et ça ne l'enchante pas trop. Attention, elle sort de son bureau, faites comme si de rien n'était. Je n'sais pas, je ne suis pas douée en informatique, déclara Jane en élevant la voix, donc j'vous laisse travailler, je retourne dormir.

- Je vais manger, annonça Lisbon en se dirigeant vers son équipe. A tout à l'heure.

- Je viens ! s'exclama Jane.

- Heu… Non Jane, je… je vais manger chez moi, seule. J'ai quelques trucs à faire, désolée.

- D'accord, dit Jane en la dévisageant.

Lisbon supporta le regard appuyé de Jane quelques secondes puis détourna les yeux en marmonnant un « bon appétit » à peine audible.

- Je vais manger aussi, annonça Jane. Seul, même si je ne vais rien faire de spécial…

- Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, dit Rigsby.

- Alors bon appétit Votre Altesse Royale, on se voit plus tard !

Plus la journée passait et plus l'idée qui trottait dans la tête de Jane se concrétisait. Il voulait faire une surprise à Lisbon pour la rendre plus joyeuse et s'il réalisait son idée, cela allait être quitte ou double. Soit sa patronne le détesterait pendant longtemps comme par exemple deux cent ans, soit elle serait très heureuse. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours quelques ordinateurs inoccupés à l'étage en-dessous, il allait donc aller chercher les renseignements qu'il lui manquait pour passer à l'action.

En toute discrétion, Jane s'introduisit dans un bureau inoccupé et s'installa confortablement devant un ordinateur. En deux ou trois clics, il se retrouva sur la page listant les dossiers des agents du CBI et obtint l'information qu'il voulait.

De nouveau réunie après avoir déjeuner, Lisbon et son équipe travaillait paisiblement. En effet, l'enquête en cours n'ayant rien d'extraordinaire, sa résolution se passait calmement.

- Lisbon ? appela Jane derrière la porte du bureau de sa patronne.

- Entrez !

Jane entra dans le bureau en souriant.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Lisbon.

- Eh bien, j'aurais besoin que vous soyez moins triste mais comme je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution pour ça, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais prendre mon après-midi.

Lisbon continua de pianoter sur son ordinateur sans prêter attention à la remarque de son employé.

- Oui, si vous voulez, je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin de vous aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, merci.

- Je vous en prie. Et je ne suis pas triste, ajouta-t-elle.

- Alors c'était juste une impression…

- Oui.

- Bien, répondit Jane peu convaincu.

- Bien.

Puis il sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter et Lisbon souffla un grand coup. Ce n'était pas un mal qu'il ne reste pas cet après-midi là car elle se sentirait ainsi moins observée.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Jane sortit le morceau de papier sur lequel il avait pris les notes qui lui étaient nécessaires. Il composa un des numéros de téléphone inscrit et attendit.

- Allo ?

- Oui, bonjour, vous êtes bien Tommy ?

- Oui, c'est moi-même.

- Je suis un ami de Teresa, expliqua Jane.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta son interlocuteur.

- Non, elle va bien. Je pourrais vous rencontrer ? Aujourd'hui ?

Jane et Tommy tombèrent d'accord sur un horaire et Jane raccrocha pour s'occuper des deux autres personnes à contacter. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien, il ne restait plus qu'à faire entendre raison à ces trois hommes. Et étant du même sang que Lisbon, ça ne s'avérait pas une tâche facile.

Au CBI, l'affaire avançait petit à petit et alors que Lisbon et Cho était sur le point d'obtenir les aveux de leur suspect numéro un, le téléphone de la chef d'équipe sonna dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Désolée, je reviens, s'excusa Lisbon. Jane, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

Les mains de Lisbon devinrent moites. Qu'est-ce que Jane était en train de faire ? Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir cette conversation, ils ne devaient pas sortir ensemble en dehors du travail. Boire un coup ou manger en équipe était accepté même conseillé bien entendu mais pourquoi ne lui demandait-il cela qu'à elle ?

- Lisbon ? S'impatienta Jane.

- Je… je n'sais pas j'ai encore du travail et…

- Je passe vous chercher chez vous après manger, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous. A tout à l'heure !

Il raccrocha avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de donner son avis. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie de sortir, car même si elle lui avait dit le contraire un peu plus t^^ot, elle n'avait pas le moral.

- Patron ?

- Oui Cho ?

- C'est gagné, il a avoué. Je crois qu'on va rentrer de bonne heure ce soir, remarqua l'asiatique sans la moindre émotion.

- Quelle chance…

Elle n'avait rien mangé. Elle avait son début de soirée à essayer de joindre Jane pour annuler ce « petit quelque chose » mais il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Elle s'efforçât de ne pas s'inquiéter. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet homme, il avait tellement l'habitude de se mettre dans de sales pétrins qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Soudain, sa sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva sans grande surprise face au consultant, tout souriant.

- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

- En fait, justement j'essayais de vous joindre…

- …pour annuler, compléta Jane.

- Oui.

- Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas possible donc vous annulerai une autre fois ! S'amusa-t-il.

- Jane, commença Lisbon un peu mal à l'aise, on ne peut pas… faire ça. Sortir, je veux dire.

Soudain, Jane comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle allait imaginer ça, même si lui y avait déjà pensé, et se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, je vous le promets, lui dit-il. Bien que… ce soit vrai que tout cela paraisse suspect, j'avoue… Et… je ne vais pas prétendre que l'idée ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit.

Il avait dit ça en regardant un peu ailleurs mais reposa ses yeux juste à temps sur le visage de sa patronne pour constater que ses joues avaient pris quelques couleurs. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches en regardant le sol comme lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- S'il vous plait, j'me suis donné du mal pur vous faire cette surprise, insista-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il se pencha pour mettre ses yeux à hauteur des siens et elle releva finalement son regard vers lui. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes durant lesquelles Jane attendait qu'elle accepte, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il se redressa et soupira.

- J'aurais du me douter que le sourire charmeur et les yeux doux n'auraient aucun effets sur Teresa Lisbon, se dit-il à lui-même.

Lisbon lui claqua la porte au nez. Il allait partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Lisbon apparut, portant un blouson et ses clefs en main. Il la regarda fermer sa porte et lui fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui.

- Et ne pensez pas que vous m'avez eue avec votre soi-disant sourire charmeur et vos yeux bleus ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Doux.

- Quoi ?

- L'expression c'était « les yeux doux », pas « les yeux bleus ».

Comme s'en était douté Jane, l'effet de cette remarque fut immédiat sur Lisbon, elle s'empourpra et lui lança un regard qu'elle imaginait méchant. Sans un mot de plus, ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers une destination inconnue à Lisbon. Ils roulèrent une petite heure pendant laquelle ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Jane se gara devant une jolie maison. Lisbon sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Où on est ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais vous mettre un foulard sur les yeux pour ne pas gâcher la surprise lui expliqua le consultant en sortant de la voiture et en venant de son côté.

- Jane, je fais tout ce que vous dites depuis tout à l'heure sans me plaindre mais il n'y aura pas de foulard, c'est clair ?

Il se mit en face d'elle et se retourna. Lisbon attendit quelques secondes puis lui demanda ce qu'il fabriquait.

- J'ai besoin de me concentrer. Je dois refaire ce truc avec le sourire et les yeux bleus pour que vous acceptiez le foulard, vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile ? Se moqua Jane.

Puis il se retourna et fit une grimace.

- Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, remarqua Lisbon en commençant à sourire.

- C'est votre faute, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, dit-il en se retournant de nouveau. Vous me troublez.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce cinéma ? S'impatienta Lisbon en lui saisissant la manche pour le forcer à se retourner.

- Laissez-moi vous cacher les yeux alors.

- Je peux fermer les yeux, proposa la jeune femme, souriant de nouveau.

- Je ne vous fais pas confiance, ria Jane.

- Moi non plus, ria-t-elle à son tour.

Jane soupira, la fit se retourner et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien, accepta le deal et marcha vers la porte d'entrée ainsi que Jane la guidait. Il frappa quatre fois et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Jane la poussa doucement à l'intérieur, ferma la porte derrière et s'avança avec elle sur un mètre ou deux.

- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il presque à voix basse. Quand j'enlèverai mes mains, comptez jusqu'à dix et ouvrez les yeux.

Lisbon sentit la chaleur des mains de Jane s'éloigner et elle commença à compter. Elle comptait inconsciemment car pendant ces dix secondes elle imagina tout ce qui était possible. Au départ, lorsque Jane l'avait appelée, elle avait cru à une sortie rien qu'eux d'eux. L'accélération de son cœur à ce moment là l'avait inquiétée car elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir quelque chose pour Jane. S'il tentait de la séduire, elle savait qu'elle pourrait résister, mais elle le savait aussi tellement persuasif… Cependant, il lui avait assuré qu'il n'en était rien, et à la place de ressentir du soulagement, elle avait presque était déçue. « Totalement absurde » pensa-t-elle en arrivant à dix.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle distingua une forme floue devant elle et un escalier sur la droite. Lorsque ces yeux se furent de nouveau habitués au jour et qu'elle découvrit qui était en face d'elle, elle eu l'impression que quelque chose compressait son cœur. Tommy. Son frère était là, souriant timidement, attendant une réaction. La première chose qu'elle eu envie de faire fut de pleurer mais elle refreina ce torrent de larmes. Comme elle savait le faire si bien.

- Tommy, murmura-t-elle avant de sauter dans les bras de son frère.

- Je suis tellement content de te voir.

Blottit dans un coin, tout sourire, Jane observa l'effet de sa surprise sur Lisbon. Enfin… Du tiers de sa surprise. Comme prévu, les deux autres tiers descendirent les marches de l'escalier. Dérangée par un bruit de pas dans l'escalier, Lisbon se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tommy pour tourner les yeux vers ses deux autres frères. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et Jane devina un « je ne peux pas l'croire » sortir entre deux sanglot. Il aurait voulu s'éclipser pour les laisser se retrouver mais Tommy avait insisté pour qu'il reste lors de la soirée. Alors qu'il les regardait tous rire ou pleurer, il vit le regard de Lisbon errer dans la pièce à sa recherche. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle le fixa sans rien dire, essuyant les quelques larmes qui restaient sur son visage. Finalement, Jane se leva et se rapprocha du groupe, le regard toujours fixé sur celui de Lisbon.

- Notre surprise vous plait ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça « vous plait » ? Vous vous vouvoyez ? Vous n'êtes pas avec ma sœur ? J'veux dire, vous n'êtes pas…

- Non, non, répondirent Jane et Lisbon en chœur. C'est un ami, précisa Lisbon en rougissant.

- Oh… Eh bien j'espère qu'il est au rang de « super ami » ou un truc dans le style… Venez les gars, on va servir à boire dans la cuisine, rejoignez-nous quand vous êtes prêts, ajouta Tommy à l'adresse de Jane, qui acquiesça.

Se retrouvant seuls dans la pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre osant parler, Lisbon s'approcha de Jane, le prit dans ses bras en espérant qu'il comprendrait que ce geste était un remerciement, et ils restèrent ainsi une petite minute.

- De rien, murmura Jane finalement en interrompant l'étreinte.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée mais ils restèrent tout de même ensemble jusqu'à plus d'une heure du matin. C'est ainsi que Lisbon apprit que Jane avait convaincu ses frères de se réconcilier pour elle (bien qu'elle ne su pas avec exactitude comment il s'y était pris), qu'un de ses frères allait se marier et qu'un autre allait emménager pas loin de chez elle. Il y eu quelques blancs dans les conversations, quelques regards tristes lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur mère, mais dans l'ensemble, la soirée se passa bien. Tommy proposa alors à Jane et Lisbon de dormir chez lui et de rentrer le lendemain.

- C'est gentil mais en ce qui me concerne, je vais rentrer, dit Jane. Mais restez Lisbon, si vous

êtes en retard demain, je dirai que je vous ai appelée et que vous êtes malade ou j'hypnotiserai tout le monde pour qu'ils oublient que vous étiez en retard.

- Merci. Mais je rentre avec vous, affirma Lisbon. On se reverra bientôt, dit-elle à ses frères,

je ne vous lâche plus maintenant.

Jane serra la main à tout le monde et sortit pour laissez la famille un peu seule. Il s'assit au volant de sa voiture, non mécontent que Lisbon reparte avec lui. Il la vit apparaitre à la porte d'entrée, faire un signe de la main à ses trois frères puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la voiture, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'installa sur le côté passager et avant qu'un silence s'installe entre eux, Jane commenta la soirée. Lisbon raconta les bêtises de ses frères lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes puis elle laissa échapper quelques unes des siennes, mais pas trop.

- J'ai la gorge sèche. Et je suis épuisée, murmura-t-elle.

- Trop d'émotions ?

- Non, ça va.

- Allez, dites-le…

- Oui, bon, d'accord, trop d'émotions. Et il n'est pas loin de trois heures du matin, ajouta-t-elle.

- Si je vous ramène chez vous, il nous reste encore une vingtaine de minutes de route. Si je vous ramène chez moi, on y est dans trois minutes.

Lisbon considéra la proposition sans rien dire. N'ayant aucune réponse, Jane se tourna vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie. Non. Elle était là, le regard perdu dans le ciel et un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Lisbon ? Vous savez ce que je pense ?

- Non et je ne veux pas le savoir mais je sens que vous allez me le dire quand même…

- Je crois que vous pensez que ça ferait trop bizarre si vous disiez oui tout de suite alors vous faites semblant de réfléchir.

- Non, je réfléchis, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

Jane lui sourit à son tour.

- Je tente de vous convaincre là. Je n'essaie pas le coup des yeux bleus, il fait nuit, on ne voit rien.

- Oh taisez-vous !

Arrivés chez Jane, ce dernier prépara deux grands verres d'eau qu'il posa sur le bar puis il alla chercher un grand T-shirt pour Lisbon. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, elle était adossée au bar et n'avait pas touché son verre d'eau.

- Vous n'avez pas soif ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez la gorge sèche.

- Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi donc ? S'intéressa Jane.

- A ce que je pourrais faire pour… vous remercier.

Jane s'appuya sur le bar, se mit en face d'elle et murmura :

- Dites-moi que ce sont mon sourire charmeur et mes yeux doux, ou bleus peu importe, qui vous ont persuadée de m'accompagner, ça me suffira.

Lisbon rougit une nouvelle fois mais ne se laissa pas démonter et tout en souriant, elle répliqua :

- Vous êtes en train de ma draguer, Jane. Et ce n'est pas bien parce que vous profitez du fait qu'il est tard et que je suis fatiguée.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez comme arguments pour me faire arrêter ? Si vraiment vous voulez que j'arrête, vous n'avez qu'à résistez, lui dit Jane en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Lisbon tentait tant bien que mal de faire taire son cœur mais la fatigue et les yeux bleus de Jane l'empêchaient de trouver la volonté nécessaire. Elle n'osait plus bouger et sentait de plus en plus le souffle de Jane sur sa joue. Finalement, elle le laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les retira presque instantanément.

- Aucune volonté…, déclara-t-il d'un air déçu en secouant négativement la tête.

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? S'énerva Lisbon.

- Moi ?

- Vous m'énervez !

De nouveau, Jane la fixa puis approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Cette fois-ci, elle entrouvrit sa bouche dès qu'il commença à l'embrasser. Le baiser n'avait pas duré plus de cinq secondes que Jane recula.

- Je pensais qu'en vous énervant la première fois, vous résisteriez la deuxième fois pour me prouver que vous en êtes capable, déclara Jane. Mais non. On dirait que vous avez vraiment envie de m'embrasser…

- Vous le faites exprès, c'est pas possible…, dit Lisbon d'un air déprimé.

- C'est bien parce que moi aussi, j'ai très envie de vous embrasser.

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps et releva les yeux vers Jane, qui lentement, approchait de nouveau sa bouche de la sienne. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour des sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans lui laisser une occasion de stopper le baiser. Jane passa une main dans ses cheveux et laissa l'autre descendre dans son dos pour la glisser sous son T-shirt.

- ça, c'est de la volonté…, réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers.

_**FIN**_

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu aussi. Je suis un peu guimauve en ce moment sans pour autant me noyer dans les « je t'aime » mais j'ai du romantisme plein les doigts donc j'écris !


End file.
